Patch 5.0.1
* Mists of Pandaria | api = 0 | Prev = 4.3.4 | Current = 5.0.1 | Next = 5.0.3 }} Version: 5.0.1.15851 = Patch 5.0.1 = Blizzard has used the patch version 5.0.1 for the , but it may not use that version for live release. The expectation will be for a pre-expansion world event release, but there is no sign of it yet on the PTR or anything but a passing mention of a Patch 4.4. As of July 13th, 2012, a blue post clarifies the use of 5.0.3 for the systems patch. Kaivax|date=3-Jul-2012 9:37 AM|bluequote= We will soon begin public testing of patch 5.0.3 of World of Warcraft, a patch that will precede the Mists of Pandaria release, and includes many features and functions that are new to the game. We encourage all players who wish to test patch 5.0.3 with us to take careful note of the following: *It will not be possible to access the 5.0.3 PTR realms with a game account that accesses the Mists of Pandaria Beta. *If a game account has been flagged with a Mists of Pandaria Beta license, it can only be used to enter Beta realms. *This limitation is on each World of Warcraft license, and is not Battle.net account-based. *While testing 5.0.3, players will not be able to access zones or content that is a part of the Mists of Pandaria expansion. Thank you for your continued support of our testing and tuning process. We look forward to seeing you in-game.|quote2= Edited by Nethaera on 7/13/12 1:29 PM (PDT) }} On the PTR On July 3rd, 2012, a systems patch intended to precede the Mists of Pandaria release was announced to appear on the PTR, but will not be accessible to tester accounts and no expansion content or zones will be accessible. The first PTR systems client was released on July 13th, 2012 and had the same build 15851 number as the , but the patch version was changed to Patch 5.0.3. Build history Build 15464 was available on the beta server on March 22, 2012.Cropped screenshot of Mists Beta version Build 15508 was made available on March 29th, 2012. Build 15544 was made available April 6th, 2012, but there was an extended maintenance for the Beta realms most of the day. Lylirra|date=6-Apr-2012 1:49 PM (PDT)}} Build 15589 was released late on April 11th, 2012 after beta server maintenance. Sapperwix|date=11-Apr-2012 10:10 AM|bluequote=The Beta realms are going to be down for maintenance at 10:30 am PST on 4/11/12. This thread will be updated once they are available again.}} Build 15640 was released late on April 24th, 2012 and and build 15650 was released soon after on late April 27th, 2012. Build 15657 was released on May 1st, 2012 and soon after, build 15662 was released. Build 15668 was released on May 8th, 2012, but the 64-bit client for Mac would not download. Build 15677 was released a couple of days later on May 10th, 2012, but although the Mac 64-bit client now downloads, both 64-bit clients crash after character selection. Sapperwix|date=10-May-2012 6:03 PM}} Build 15689 was released later May 12th, 2012 and the 64-bit client is working again. Sapperwix|date=12-May-2012 2:39 PM}} Blizzard took a minor break to release a little game called Diablo III and released build 15699 on May 18th, 2012. Build 15726 was released on May 23rd, 2012. = Beta changes = Nineteenth closed beta patch As reported by MMO Champion and Wowhead News about build 15851: *... Eighteenth closed beta patch As reported by Wowhead News and MMO Champion about build 15799: *... Seventeenth closed beta patch As reported by Wowhead News and MMO Champion about build 15781: *... Sixteenth closed beta patch As reported by Wowhead News and MMO Champion about build 15762: *... Fifteenth closed beta patch As reported by Wowhead News and MMO Champion about build 15752: *... Fourteenth closed beta patch As reported by Wowhead News and MMO Champion about build 15739: *... Thirteenth closed beta patch As reported by Wowhead News and MMO Champion about build 15726: * New armor sets: Tier 14 druid and hunter plus warlock Challenge Mode. * New achievements. * New companions: little cloud serpents. * New glyphs. * New and updated maps: Dread Wastes and Terrace of Endless Spring. * New mount: Siberian tiger. * Profession changes: now rewards the title . * Spell changes. Twelfth closed beta patch As reported by MMO Champion and Wowhead News about build 15699: * Armored druid moonkin form models. * New achievements and achievement changes. * New companions: , , and * New glyphs. * New items. ** New armor and weapons. ** New profession items and recipes (mostly Engineering). ** New crate items for storing Archaeology items. * New maps: Crypt of Forgotten Kings and Arena of Annihilation. * New mounts. * Spell changes. * New titles: and . Eleventh closed beta patch As reported by MMO Champion and Wowhead News about build 15689: * Black Market Auction House gives players access to bid on items normally not sold by NPCs. * Likely ability to blacklist maps in PvP. * Armored druid bear form models. * Achievement changes. * New companions: , , and . * New glyphs. * New hunter pet abilities and types. ** Pet types: Rest (Porcupines) and Surface Trot (Water Striders). * New items. ** New Fishing quest items -- possibly for dailies or even a new tournament. , , and . * New maps: Heart of Fear, Mogu'Shan Vaults, and new Scholomance. * New profession items and recipes. ** New Engineering tinker: ** New Blacksmithing Shield Spike: ** New Blacksmithing Weapon Chain: ** New Fishing chair: * New scenarios: A Brewing Storm and Big Beach Brew Bash. * Spell changes. * New title: Tenth closed beta patch As reported by MMO Champion and Wowhead News about build 15677: * Some data-mined game strings that hint at an item upgrade feature for currency (like valor points). |date=10-May-2012 2:00PM}} * Arena armor sets for monk and priest. * Armored druid cat form models. * Achievement changes. * New glyphs. * Profession changes. ** Cooking specializations are in: , , , and ** Possible indication that secondary skills will be cross account via : . ** New tailoring items. * Spell changes. * Two new titles: and Ninth closed beta patch As reported by MMO Champion and Wowhead News about build 15668: * Monk Tier 14 set. * New? Cloth armor set. * Achievement changes. * New glyphs. * A few new items. ** New Pet Battle System items. ** New Cooking recipe items. * Spell changes. * New scenarios. Eighth closed beta patch As reported by MMO Champion and Wowhead News about build 15662: * New music - Heart of Pandaria. * New pandaren "kid" model. * New scenario Brewmoon Festival? * New maps for Mogu'Shan Palace, Siege of Niuzao Temple, and Temple of Endless Spring. * Achievement changes. * New items. ** Plate reputation armor set. ** New profession items and recipes. ** New Collector's Edition unnamed companion and mount. ** New PvP flying mount. * Spell changes. Seventh closed beta patch As reported by MMO Champion, Wowhead News, and WoW Insider about build 15657: * Level cap raised to 88. |date=1-May-2012 4:50PM}} Sapperwix|date=1-May-2012 1:30 AM}} * Mogu'Shan Palace and Shado-pan Monastery dungeons available. * New achievements. ** Guild Level 25 and all the other achievements now go up to Guild Level 30. * New armor models. * New guild perks. * New items. * Profession changes. ** New cooking recipes. ** Leg Reinforcements now require level 75. * Spell changes. Sixth closed beta patch As reported by MMO Champion and Wowhead News about build 15650: * News stats PvP Power and PvP Resilience appear on some items. * New PvP sets and PvP item models. * New achievements. * New items. * New mounts. * New pets. * Spell changes. * New monk specialization and talent. * Cooking items and recipes. * New Leatherworking armor kits. Fifth closed beta patch As reported by Blizzplanet and MMO Champion about build 15640: * Create pre-made level 85 characters in-game via character creation screen UI. * Access Stormstout Brewery and Temple of the Jade Serpent from the Dungeon Finder UI. * Explore and quest in Krasarang Wilds. * Dread Wastes map available. * Tier 14 set bonus info available. * New armor set and creature models available. * Lots of new ability changes, achievements, and items. * Support for account wide achievements. When earning an achievement on another character, the icon changes and will tell you which character the achievement was earned on. * A new Mounts / Pets interface, including account-wide companion pets. * A new help system in the Spellbook, including a "Core Abilities" page that points the most important abilities of your spec. * A new way to create premade characters on beta realms. * A new loot win frame (basically just an announcement box). * New Pandaren subzones for Orgrimmar and Stormwind City. Fourth closed beta patch As reported by Blizzplanet about build 15589: * Access to the Valley of the Four Winds zone. ** After talking to the Jade Serpent at the broken statue in the Jade Forest, she flies you to the Valley of the Four Winds where you meet … Chen Stormstout, who confirms he’s from the Wandering Isle, and doesn’t even know where to go within Pandaria. Chen asks you to tag along, and asks Pang Thunderfoot at the Pang’s Stead for a room. ** Fighting the turtles in the Valley of the Four Winds is causing the server crashes. Don’t even get anywhere near the lake until that’s fixed. * Level cap was raised to level 87. * Krasarang Wilds is currently off-limits. A debuff marks players who attempt to enter that zone and teleport you back to the starting zone in the Jade Forest. Third beta patch As reported by Blizzplanet about build 15544: * There is a known issue. Ultra and High settings might cause buildings and other textures be a massive flat pink cube. Changing the settings while in-game will cause a client crash. * quest is currently bugged, and works in an out after a few attempts. * All quests where players need to gather items from the ground such as herbs, berries, scrolls, maps, figurines, etc. are currently bugged. The items are not glittering nor seen. Second closed beta patch As reported by Blizzplanet about build 15508: * Players can only quest and explore the Jade Forest. ** Initial towns: Hellscream's Hope (Horde), Wayward Landing (Alliance), or Dawn's Blossom. * Getting to Pandaria cutscenes for Alliance and Horde. First closed beta patch Build 15464: * May have had problems running with some sound cards. Jurannok|date=28-Mar-2012 10:59 AM}} References See also * 64-bit client * * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria External links ;Launcher window ;News Apr 11th 2012 at 4:00PM}} 5.0.1